Repercussions (Re-Made)
by pancake-ss
Summary: Lightning and Sally rushed into things too quickly. And their situation pressured them into making difficult decisions. Were they even ready to have a baby? Will Lightning realize that he had made the biggest mistake in his life? How will he get Sally back after turning their relationship into unruly tangles?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I have decided to re-make a few of my old stories. Clean them up a bit. If you're new to me, (in which you probably are, I'm pretty old on FFN...) welcome and please enjoy! This was my first humanized Carsfic.

Cars and all of its characters (c) Pixar

* * *

 **Repercussions**

 _Repercussion:_

1\. An unintended consequence occurring some time after an event or action, esp. an unwelcome one.

2\. The recoil of something after impact.

 **Chapter One**

Sally Carrera laughs again as she unwraps another gift from her baby shower earlier that day. "Oh Stickers, there's only yellow things in here!" She pulls a yellow baby bottle from the box.

"Yeah... Look." Lightning pats a pastel-yellow Diaper Genie box. Yellow is the go-to color for baby showers in which you do not know the sex of the baby.

She laughs. "Why do you want to keep the gender a secret so badly, anyway?"

He shrugs. "Well, don't you think it's more exciting to find out at the time of birth than in a dull ultrasound room?"

"You've got a point. But I still hate yellow. Unisex, or not."

He smiles and kisses her jaw. "That's why I love you, Sally."

Sally looks into Lightning's gleaming blue eyes and sees nothing but cheesy admiration.

Sure, she's eight months pregnant, and not even married to Lightning for that matter, but they were foolishly in love. Sure, the conservative townspeople were slightly shocked when they had heard about Sally's pregnancy, but the happy couple merely shrugged off their reactions. Lightning had promised to marry her, too.

Earlier today, he kept getting calls from Harv his agent, something about a former friend needing him. He was much too busy with Sally and the soon-to-come baby. He ignored these calls for Sally's sake.

When Lightning had first found out that Sally was expecting, he apologized to her continuously for what happened that one night at the Wheel Well. But in truth, it was one of the best nights of Sally's life. Sometimes, she would drift into daydreams about that party. Even if the memories were very cloudy, she could still remember those vibrant sensations...

* * *

 _\- Sally's flashback to about eight months ago -_

"To Luigi's Casa Della Tires! For a great 30 years of serving the people of Radiator Springs!" Ramone announced, drink in hand.

"Luigi's!" Everyone nearly said in unison. All of the residents were there except for Lizzie, Sarge, Sheriff, and Red. They were out taking care of the shops in town. Tourists were not only downtown, but many were up at the Wheel Well, too, celebrating the anniversary.

Lightning, having one hand around Sally's waist and a drink in the other, shouted to Luigi, "Does this mean free tires for all of us?"

"You already get your tires for free, bitch-ass racer guy!" Shouted some drunk guy from the crowd. Some people chuckled.

Guido (who was the bartender once again) tossed a glare at Lightning, knowing _he himself_ was going to have to be the one changing the tires on their cars.

"Luigi's!" Everyone raised their glasses and took sips again.

Lightning loved the tickling sensation of the cool liquid running down his throat. It was like a little electric current; like lightning that put him in a happy, playful mood. What was this stuff called that these Italians drink?

"Yo, Guido, another one here!" He said as he headed back towards the bar, with Sally in tow.

The short Italian smirked as he quickly filled his cup. McQueen took it, drank, and felt the electricity run through him again. But stronger. Maybe one more... for the sake of experimenting?

...

Now, the room (according to McQueen) was lit up in vibrant colors and slightly spinning. The buzz he felt reverberating through his whole body left him feeling happier than ever, and conversations suddenly sounded much more loud and interesting. The place smelled wonderful and the drinks tasted wonderful and Sally... Sally looked wonderful.

His eyes focused to the beautiful female he had next to him. Sally Carrera. Lightning felt his jaw drop; much like an eight year old boy spotting a girl on the playground. Her soft, light brown hair fell onto her chest, which was a warm skin tone. Her perfectly pink lips smelled sweet, like candy. Her thick, black eyelashes batted and she looked at him with glorious emerald eyes. He couldn't move as their eyes melted into each others. She was a dream.

Like a buffering video, his vision of her would slow down or stop at various moments. His heart began to race as he slowly looked her body over. Deep inside his chest, he felt a flame hungering for her again. She was all his for the night... And both of them feeling a bit tipsy, snuck away to his headquarters to experience each other's love once again...

* * *

Sally is shot back to reality when Lightning speaks again.

"Sweetie? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Hm?"

"Sarge wants to meet me at Flo's, he said he wanted to have a little chat with me. Whatever the hell that means. Sounds dumb."

"Oh, okay..."

He kisses her forehead and departs out the door.

Lightning strolls over to Flo's in the blistering Arizona afternoon. Not many people are out today; most likely due to the heat. There aren't many tourists around either. That surprises Lightning because the racing season's coming up, and in the past they usually liked to come early in hopes of meeting him. McQueen spots Sarge in Flo's sitting in one of the booths by the window. Lightning opens the door and feels the rush of the AC flow on him.

"Afternoon, Flo!" He shouts to the short-haired and busty woman in the kitchen.

"Afternoon, baby!" She calls back, but she seems to be preoccupied, so he heads over to Sarge.

"Afternoon, Sarge."

"And the same to you, soldier. Please, sit down." He gestures to the seat across from him, and passes him a glass of Coke.

"Thanks." Lightning says, sitting down and taking the Coke.

"So, how are ya?" Sarge asks.

"Fine, and you?"

"Good. How's Sally?"

"Overall, she's doing good. She's having some bad cramps, and mood swings, but nothing out of the ordinary."

He nods. "She's tough as nails. But, there's something I want to talk to you about..." He says, lowering his voice.

Lightning catches his drift and nods. "About what?"

"You and Sally."

Lightning puts on a poker face, but expects the worst. Sarge sighs, and looks over at an occupied Flo.

"You're not even married, son. How do you think you're going to manage raising a child?"

Lightning shrugs. "I've got my racing career."

"That's the problem! You're going to be away all the time, and away from your wife and family!"

"I'm aware of that."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I've got plans. But why do YOU care?" Lightning shot back.

"I think I'm speaking for all of us townsfolk by saying, you are too young and immature for the family life."

Who does he think he is? Poking at his private life! Lightning's temper surged. "You can't tell me what to do! Who are YOU to say I'm not ready?"

"All I'm doing is warning you, and I mean no offense to you and Sally." Sarge proclaims as he raises his hands. He continues in a lower voice, "I really think that you shouldn't have this kid, Lightning. For the sake of the CHILD, not because it makes you happy, send it to foster care."

Lightning stands up quickly. " _You_ don't even have a damn wife, so what makes makes you think that you can mandate my affairs? Keep the Coke." Lightning storms (AN: Pun intended. Lol.) out of the cafe and into the heat again. The sun blinds him momentarily.

"Hey! McQueen!" Mater shouts as he bounces over to him.

"Hey Mater."

"Whut's up? Yuh lookin' kinda sad..."

"It's nothing. I... I really have to talk to Sally right now..."

"Awh, shoot buddy, you can tell me anythin', you know dat."

"Well..."

"Wanna take a walk?" Mater wanted to help Lightning, and he had nothing better to do.

"Um, okay but I have to tell Sally. I'd told her before that I'd be gone for a few minutes."

"Okie-dokie."

Lightning quickly went to Sally and told her, then the two friends were on their way up Tailfin Pass.

"So whut happened?" Mater asks.

Lightning sighs and closes his eyes momentarily. He knows Mater can help with the pressure he's feeling.

"Y-y'know how Sally and I aren't even married, and we're having a baby?" Lightning looks down and kicks a rock, sending it spiraling across the ground.

Mater nods.

"Well, Sarge wanted to talk to me, and we sat down at Flo's over glasses, but he... he told me that he thinks Sally and I shouldn't have our baby. Well that we _should_ have it, but then put it up for adoption."

"Well why not?"

"He said I couldn't be a proper father if I'm going to be away racing all the time." As Lightning began to embrace this realization, a wave of anxiety swept over him, and he felt his eyes swell as he tried to hold back tears. He shakes his head and sits on a rock on the side of the road. He bites his lip and looks down, running his hands through his hair.

Mater moves over and sits with him, patting his back. "What does Sarge know 'bout raisin' kiddies?"

"That's exactly what I told him!" Lightning wipes the tears away from his eyes and looks up at his best friend. "Mater, do _YOU_ think we should have this baby?"

"WE?! Well don'tcha mean you an' Miss Sally?!"

McQueen laughs. "Yes, I meant Sally and I."

"Well then course I do! Whuddya always say, 'I'm Lightnin' McQueen, I can handle anythin'!'"

"No, but do you think I'm going to be a good father?"

"Lightnin', you know whut I'm goin' say already. 'Course I do. Sure, gettin' married is a good idea, but I know you can do this!"

McQueen chuckles. Mater always makes him feel better. Lightning stands up and helps Mater up. Together, they stroll back down the road, arms around each other's shoulders. Mater always has confidence in him, but lately, Lightning hasn't been having confidence in himself like he used to in his rookie years.

* * *

Whadda ya think? Reviews will bring smiles to my face! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning's headquarters will also be known as their house, and yeah they live there. It's a big HQ if you might say.

Mere: Yes, this story is in present tense instead of past tense. It's true, not that many stories are written that way... xD yes, you can call me weird.

Stacky: Yeeeeyyyy thank you for reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

By the time Lightning returns home from his chat with Mater, it's dinner time. Sally's delicious cooking lurs him in the house.

"Hey, buttercup!" Lightning shouts as he enters.

"Hello Stic-woah!" She's interrupted as he quickly sneaks around behind her and twirls her into his arms. He smiles and kisses her briefly.

"I see Mater brightened your day- er, night. You looked drawn when you came to say you were going off with Mater."

He clears his throat nervously, and lets her go. "Oh, um yeah."

"Well what happened?"

"I'll talk to you about it... later. Eh, what's for dinner?" He changes the subject, and maneuvers over to the stove.

"Oh, quesadillas."

"Haha, Latino?"

"Sure I guess. My mother would make them."

"I thought you were Irish?" Lightning questions as he pokes at the cheesy mesh.

"I am, a little, but... hey! Stop pecking!"

"Tastes good Sal!"

"Out! Out! It's not even ready yet!" Lightning snickers as she tries to push him away.

"Go get changed or something; you've been wearing that same outfit all day!" Lightning peers down at his jeans and Lightyear Tires shirt.

"So?"

Sally gives him 'the eye', and he turns on his heel to go upstairs. Sally laughs quietly once he's gone.

He returns with sweatpants, no socks, and an extremely dated Old Navy shirt. To Sally, he looks adorable.

"It's a miracle! You're wearing something OTHER than a racing shirt! Oh MY GOD there's holes by your armpit! Ew!"

Lightning now looks down at his old shirt and notices tiny holes in the fabric right by his armpit. Without another word, he heads upstars again. Sally laughs once more.

As Sally was finishing setting the table, he returns in a Luigi's CDT pullover.

"Now you've got style. Come and eat!"

Sally and Lightning seem to talk about everything at dinner except the baby. Lightning speaks of nearly outrageous subjects in order to avoid the topic. Good thing Sally hadn't noticed.

After dinner, Lightning has some calls and computer work to do for the upcoming season, and Sally has cramps. Together they manage to fix both problems, but Lightning's still in doubt, and Sally is beginning to notice Lightning acting kind of strange. She's too tired to start a conversation tonight, however.

* * *

The glowing sun fills the morning sky with cascading colors of orange, purple, and blue. The desert outside begins to show its tan hue of the day, and Lightning and Sally watch every moment of it from their 4th story bedroom.

"Eh, that sunrise is OK." Lightning says, pursing his lip.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it can't be compared to this person sitting next to me."

"Gross. That's so cheesy."

Lightning ignores her grouchiness and kisses her forehead, then begins to rub her belly gently.

"Babe, sorry to pry, but what happened yesterday?" Sally asks.

Lightning cringes. "Um, with Mater or Sarge?"

"How about both?"

"Okay, Sarge first." He gently grasps Sally's hand and looks her straight in the eyes. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too. What is it?"

"He thinks we shouldn't have the baby." He looks up under his lashes.

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm not going to be a good father."

"Lightning... That's bullshit, you know it."

"Sally, he's got some truth. I'm going to be away racing all the time. I won't be with you. I won't even _know_ my child. Our child will have money and a nice house to live in, but we're going to be shit parents. The baby would get more attached to the nanny than me. It's not fair for him or her. We should have never done this."

Sally's eyes were wide as she tears up. What is he saying? He's backing out?

"Sally, we should put it up for adoption, for ITS sake. That baby will only make us miserable, and by the looks of it, it will lead a miserable life." Last night, Lightning had given thought about Sarge's words, which only lead to more tangents about why keeping the baby was a bad idea. He could now see Sarge's standpoint on the issue, and Sarge did not have to be a father to know that Lightning was in no way prepared to take on a baby. Lightning then felt guilty about how he had responded so quickly and negatively to Sarge's advice, which now seemed like a godsend to Lightning.

Sally is dazed and hurt. Words flew out of her, but she had no idea where they came from. "This is our first child and you want to GIVE IT AWAY?"

"For its OWN SAKE! Can't you see how passing it to a proper, normal family would lead it on to a better life overall?"

"What about US, huh? What happened to OUR family?! The one that we had planned?"

"Stop being so damn selfish, you know that we can't make a family right now! You know that! And it's not you, it's ME! I'm not fit to be a father, and I never will be, Sally. I've always screwed everything up! I can't even propose to you!"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC, Lightning McQueen! I can see that now. You, you're scared." She points at him as she cries. "I'm having it no matter what happens. Whether you like it or not, and if you don't want _US_ , it's fine by me. You can leave. If you're going to be a coward like this, be my guest. Because I do not have the time to deal with your whiny ass!"

"You WILL thank me later because you don't know HALF of what it's like raising a child!"

"Neither do you! Grow up! Maybe you should have thought of that when you were drunkenly fucking me!" She snarls. Sally quickly gets up and throws some clothes in a bag, crying.

"What are you doing?"

"Goodbye, Lightning." Is all she says before departing out the door. Lightning stares at the closed door for a moment. What had just happened? So quickly, and she's gone. Has he just made the biggest mistake of his life? What kind of person was he? Driving out his 9 month pregnant girlfriend because of his racing career? These problems are his, not Sally's.

He still loves her. But he knows this would be the right thing to do. She could find a better man and raise her white-picket-fence family that she had always yearned for.

He grasps the covers that still smell like her. He inhales as tears run down his cheeks, and when he runs out of tears he lays limp on the mattress. He remembers those perfect moments in the short time that they did have. His head and heart continue to throb in pain for his Sally.

* * *

"Goodbye, Lightning." The words tasted like vinegar.

Sally slams the door shut and stands on the doormat without proceeding. She almost wants to reach for the doorknob again, but stops herself when she remembers his words: "selfish". She turns and runs swiftly to the Cozy Cone, hoping no one sees her. Sitting on her old bed, she decides to leave him. She wants him gone. It feels as though she did not even know him. Now, she does not even want to know him. To her, he's gone, and all that's left is his child.

HIS child.

She's to spend the rest of her days with this baby, and everyday it is going to remind her of the love they used to share. She doesn't want to be reminded. She never loved the baby. She once loved the _idea_ of having a baby with Lightning McQueen. If this child will cause her pain every day, she does not want this child.

Abortion's out of the picture. The fetus is almost ready for delivery. It's going to be put into foster care. Why hadn't she listened to him in the first place?

Days pass, and when they see each other awkwardly around the town, it brings painful reminders of their love. Eye contact would be avoided, but when it did happen, solemn looks would be exchanged. Before they know it, Lightning has to go off for the racing season. They exchange nothing but a drawn and awkward glance as a 'goodbye'.

Sally watches McQueen, Mack, and Guido load up the truck. Guido and Luigi decided to tag along as his pit crew this year, and that left Ramone and Flo to coordinate from their shops to Luigi's, although the middle aged couple barely knows how to change a tire. Indeed, with just three residents gone, the town will soon get backed up on all sorts of things to do.

The trailer is ready, and Lightning eyes the town one last time, like he always does. He waves and smiles at all of the residents gathered at Flo's, wishing him farewell. He stops as his gaze is directed straight at Sally, and she pretends to be preoccupied with paperwork.

She peeps at him from under her eyelashes as he walks into the truck following Luigi and Guido. Mack shuts the door, the engine roars to life, and the big rig starts its journey down the road. Sally wishes them good luck and farewell in her mind, right as the baby moves inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

No reviews? ;_; that is okay I guess, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Seeing Lightning's trailer disappear into the horizon leaves Sally with some uneasiness, although she knows that she is not Lightning's worry anymore. She knows she is having this child alone. Lightning's gone away for the racing season. Lightning and her are probably not even meant to be together. She isn't sure if she ever even truly loved him. Is this really the best for both of them?

She thinks back to when her and Lightning had discussed names. If it were to be a girl, they loved the name Louise, after their mothers, which were both coincidentally named Louise. If it were to be a boy, they discussed the name Paul: Doc Hudson's first name. These worked as middle names, too. The masculinity or femininity can be changed up: Paul Louis or Louise Paula. Both sounded adorable to Sally. Nonetheless, she will not know the gender until it is born.

Sally sits in her office, and although a very small person is there with her, she has never felt so alone in her life.

They had been in the home stretch of her pregnancy. But everything shattered to pieces at the last minute. Why now? Why did this ever happen at all? How did it become what it is now?

Sally slowly proceeds towards the HQ in the silence of night. Radiator Springs could never be dark, because the neon is always an oasis from the black of the surrounding desert.

She feels guilt sink into her stomach as she unlocks the door with her key. Lightning probably knew she would go back in there. She peers around and notices that there are no dishes in the sink, and the counter is spotless. That's very odd. Sally hobbles upstairs and sees no laundry in the hamper and the bed made. Then it hits her. Lightning had cleaned up for her before he left. Being the the hormonal wreck she is, she breaks down on the bed in tears.

* * *

Sally wakes up to a stiff feeling in her back and a massive headache. 7:32 says the clock, and she notices she is still in her and Lightning's former bedroom. She sighs in frustration and slowly pushes herself up as her back cracks. She trudges out of headquarters and back to the Cozy Cone, where she slowly gets into her shower. Maybe a nice breakfast at Flo's can bring a smile to her face. Plus the baby is kicking... again.

She doesn't feel like putting on makeup or doing her hair properly, so she splashes cold water on herself to wake up.

If there's one thing that Sally loves, it's the feeling of warm air hitting you after walking out of some cool air conditioning, and vice versa. After breakfast, it was back over to the Cozy Cone, for her last Friday shift running the motel before her maternity leave. She had insisted that she doesn't stop manning the motel until the absolute last minute. She always wants to do the paperwork herself, instead of someone else.

After greeting Flo and the twins, Sally roams to a booth in the corner, and closes her eyes for a second. She's been tired all times of the day for the past four months.

"Pancakes, please. With a side of ketchup. No syrup." She orders.

Mia tosses her a slightly confused expression, but smiles as she notices her swelled belly. Mia then dashes to the kitchen after confirming her order.

Sally sits peacefully, gazing mindlessly out the window and thinking about the pain that would come with childbirth. Both mental AND emotional pain.

"Hey, honey. You look like you need someone to talk to." Flo says as she sits down across from Sally, dishrag in hand.

"I don't know, Flo. There's so many things going on through my head. Too many questions and concerns... I don't know what's going on."

"Just let it all out. Tell me. That's what I'm here for, baby." The busty African American sets down her dishrag and fluffs her short brown hair momentarily.

Sally whispers, "Well, it started when Sarge had mentioned that we weren't ready for a baby. I guess Lightning had thought about this, and he DID believe we weren't ready... But now, as I look back, I think they're right. We rushed it.

"So we got in an argument, but I think my joy of being a mother blinded me from reality. I should've listened to him. It's all my fault!" Sally shamefully cups her face in her hands.

"Oh, baby it's not your fault! Aren't you happy AT ALL that you're having this baby?"

"No, Flo, I'm not happy. I don't want a child... Not yet."

"You don't know the joy that a baby can bring!"

"Not if it reminds me of him. And what do YOU know about raising a baby?"

"Sally, I don't know much about raising children, but I DO know one thing. And that's that you should be thankful for this baby. Something terrible could have happened, like a... like a... a miscarriage."

Sally looked up at Flo. "Miscarriage?" She then notices the sadness in Flo's eyes. "Oh Flo! What... happened?"

"In the summer of '89, two newlyweds were excited with the news that they were expecting. Ramone and I. It was going to be a boy, and we had everything set up. We were SO excited, and so were the rest of the residents. I think Ramone was more excited than I, actually, and we had crazy fantasies, being first-time parents...

"One day, I was working in the kitchen, and dropped a huge metal pot. I was 7 and 1/2 months, so I couldn't bend over and pick it up. Ramone came in through the front door, and called my name. Not realizing the pot was still there, I started heading his way. And you can guess what happened next." Flo sighs.

All the years she had known her, Sally had never seen Flo cry. Now, however, Sally feels remorse. "Flo, I'm... I'm so sorry... I..."

"It's alright, sugar. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe...

Talking to Flo didn't help much. Before the conversation, Sally's mind was set on adoption. She had even contacted a center that would set her baby up with foster parents. However, Sally's sympathy and respect towards Flo left her with more confusion. Would Flo consider Sally a selfish girl if she were to put her baby in foster care? Flo: the barren woman who so desperately wishes for a child cannot even receive one from Sally, even if Sally's child were just to call her "Aunty Flo". It would have been enough for her.

* * *

The next morning, as Sally is mindlessly nibbling some Chex Mix, the loud 'dang' of the doorbell jolts her awake.

Knowing it was one of the townsfolk, Sally opens the door mindlessly without looking through the peep hole. In a small town, trust among one another is a very common thing. The bright of day blinds her momentarily.

"Sally!" Two middle aged people say in unison. They laugh after doing so.

As she focuses on the two adults with the familiar voices, Sally sees 'her own eyes' staring back at her. Mom and dad! They came... For her? The water works begin.

"Mom... And... Dad! You... I haven't seen you in FOREVER! You came to see me!"

"Sally, oh my baby, look at you! You look so beautiful! I'm... I'm going to be a grandmother!" Sally's mother, Louise announces.

"Mommy! How are you?" She can't help but notice how much looking at her mother is like looking at a mirror. Soft, brown hair, piercing green eyes, little, plump lips, and dark lashes.

"Oh, I'm fine, baby! How are YOU?"

"Could be better, could be worse. Overall, pregnancy hasn't been too bad."

"That's great to hear, sweetheart!"

"Dad!" Sally turns to her brown eyed, dark haired father and hugs him tightly. "How are you?"

"Good, thank you. LA has lots of cases for me, as usual. Timothy A. Carrera, Attorney at Law, at your service." They slip out of their hug and hold hands afterwards, both laughing.

"So honey, where's Lightning? We weren't sure if you were staying over at his headquarters there." Louise asks. Lightning had met her parents at their Easter party last year.

"L-" Sally begins.

Wait. Stop. Lightning. Lightning? Should she tell them what happened? Or tell a white lie and say he is just away racing? (Which he is, after all.) They are also unaware of her adoption idea! What would be their reaction?

"Lightning is... Um. Ca... Can we talk about it inside over a cup of coffee? Come, come inside."

"Sure..." says her father. Both parents have a suspicious look in their eyes, but they try to hide it with a smile as they walk into the Cozy Cone.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are Disney Pixar's Cars (c).

The song I "Never Told You" is copyright of Colbie Calliat...

Mere: omg I literally need to follow the racing world more closely. That sounds adorable! and lol to what you said about Sarge.

Quick update if you forgot the story line: Lightning is away racing, and Sally's parents just came over. Remember? Good. Read. :D

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

It's just like the Piston Cup Tie Breaker in '06. He cannot concentrate. His thoughts continue to drift to her.

"Speed. Speed. Speed... Speed?"

Lightning began to really doubt if the whole "speed" meditation thing worked for him anymore. It hardly does, because every time he does it he gets interrupted.

"Boss, do I really have to ask you to come out of there at EVERY race? You ready?" Mack mumbles from just outside the trailer.

Lightning opens the door. "Sorry, Mack," he says to his driver, "I can see how you'd get annoyed at calling me out of there. At EVERY race." Lightning chuckles.

"Yeah. What do you do in there anyway?"

"Um, pre-race self-pep-talk. I don't think it really works though."

"Oh, yeah. Okay..."

"You have no idea what that is, do you Mack?"

He sighs. "No, ya lost me."

Lightning laughs again. Mack has been there with him through everything, since the very beginning of his career. At first, Mack solely worked for Lightning for the pay, but as the years went on, McQueen became less of an asshole and more of Mack's buddy. Now, their inseparable relationship is one that is unmatched to other racers and their trailer drivers. Mack is always here for him around the clock, and it's no longer because team McQueen offered the highest salary.

Now, Mack was distracting him (probably on purpose) from the race. Mack did this for Lightning's best interest, because he could see the suffering that his friend had been going through recently. Mack knew what had happened. Lightning didn't need to tell him. The semi-driver had his way of knowing things.

* * *

Back in the Cozy Cone, Sally serves her parents their coffee and they sit down together in the dining room. The Carreras converse about many things, including family life and about raising children. Sally avoids making eye contact when she can, but she's also afraid they may notice her being so drawn.

Somehow, they end up talking about Lightning, and Sally can feel the roof caving in on her as her parents watch her more closely.

"Tim, you KNOW racing is a steady career with a GREAT salary!" Says her mother.

"Yes, and our daughter will continue to manage her motel, too. How is it going here, by the way?"

"Oh, um, great! You know, I'm on my leave now... obviously..." She states nervously.

"Of course, yeah it's great, but terrible at the same time..."

They sit there in silence as the seconds tick by; each waiting for a response from one another. Her father is staring blankly at the rug and her mother is looking out the window. Sally focuses on the coffee on the table, but grows agitated soon enough.

"Alright, I know what you guys are thinking, so here it is. Lightning and I had a fight. Lightning didn't want the baby because he says we're not ready for it yet. I didn't agree with him then, but after he left for the racing season, I began to think. I realized that he was right. We're not ready for a baby yet. And we're most certainly not ready for marriage. Lightning is out of the picture. I'm so sorry... I... There's a lot of pressure on me right now, and I feel like I don't have support. Thank you for coming over and thinking of me, though." Sally, feeling completely overwhelmed, begins to shed tears.

"What are you going to do, then? With the baby?" Louise said with remorse.

"I already have foster care set up for him/her..."

"Oh. Well sweetie, it's YOUR baby and YOUR life, so do what you must. Don't let me stop you, but listen to me when I say this: everyone has had tough times, and sometimes these can cloud the good things we have in life. I don't want you to be blind, or ever lose sight of what's important, okay?" Louise places her hand on Sally's shoulder.

"Okay, mom. Thank you." she wraps her into a hug.

* * *

That night, Sally decides to go back to headquarters and lay in Lightning's favorite pillow-top California King bed. She can hear the train passing through the mountains near Ornament Valley. The low whistle always draws her attention, and when she hears it she knows that she's at home. That's all that matters. All Sally needs now is Lightning's warm embrace to go to sleep. Sally takes out her phone and switches her music to shuffle. Perhaps that can put her to sleep.

She once heard someone say that there is no such thing as coincidence. The next song that comes on is an example.

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
Still you're gone  
Can't believe that I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

Sally's night was sleepless once again.

* * *

The next morning, she is having extremely painful cramps and spasms. Today is her appointment for her final check up before birth. To her knowledge, she is due in two weeks. And today she is going to have to drive with her parents for three hours to Phoenix for that appointment. Hdow fun.

Sally has already made 'reservations' with a small hospital on the outskirts of the city. Sally, wanting to avoid the public eye and any possible paparazzi (yes, they most definitely hunt her down too) didn't opt for going to Phoenix General. She wants her peace. The last thing she needs is for the whole world to know she put Lightning McQueen's first child up for foster care.

Like a little kid, she tiptoes over to the guest room where her mom and dad are still sleeping. As she peeks in, the baby kicks her side, and her stomach rumbles from hunger. 'Breakfast AFTER your shower' she thinks to herself.

The cool water refreshes Sally. She cleans out the bottom of the drain (something she hates doing) and she steps downstairs to nab her breakfast. There's eggs... And hotdogs, and some old mayonnaise in the corner. Getting creative, she scrambles six eggs and begins to fry them. Then she cuts up the hot dogs and mixes them in. Hot dogs and eggs! She remembers how her mom used to make when she was little. 'Lightning would like these...' she tells herself, but goes back to focusing on her cooking.

"Oh just like when you were little!" Her mother proclaims as she eats them.

"It tastes JUST like how your mom would make them!" Says her father.

These were only some of the compliments she receives at the breakfast table that morning.

As Sally gets dressed for the appointment, she can't help but cringe over in pain from the horrifying cramps she's experiencing. She wants to cry, but remembers how often she is told to be brave, which makes her feel even more weak and unable.

Later, as she gets into Louise's beloved Mazda RX-8, she's stunned with pain and her body numbs from what feels like the baby trying to push out. What's going on? But just as fast as it came, it subsides, and the excruciating cramp is forgotten.

* * *

Thank you... I love you readers... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Well I guess you girls didn't want to hear a whole pregnancy doctor scene, and I didn't want to write it, so there's not really any dialogue there... Recap: Sally is now heading to the doctors (with her parents, Lightning is gone) in Phoenix for a final check up.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Later in the car...

Sally and her parents talk more and more about everything two parents and their expectant child are supposed to talk about. Sally just wishes her mother would turn on the radio for once, because music is soothing.

"And, last question, well we've been holding this off, but... names you were thinking of?" Louise asks eagerly.

"Well, you know how both you and Lightning's mom have the same name?"

"Yes, Louise McQueen, she's a nice lady!"

"I've always loved your name, mom, and if the baby were a girl, I would name her just that."

"Louise? Baby Louise! I like the sound of that! Middle name?"

"You said that was the last ques- Never mind. Well you remember Doctor Hudson, aka the Hudson Hornet, Lightning's racing mentor who passed away about a year ago?"

"I'm sorry, honey, it doesn't ring a bell..."

"Well anyway his real name was Paul, so we were thinking Paula would be a cute name."

"Adorable! And if it were a boy?"

"Same thing, but reversed. Paul Louis."

"Those are amazing names, sweetheart, I can't tell you how proud I am of you..." Says her father.

"Thank you, I love you."

"We love you too, and we just want the best for you."

They arrive at the small clinics. The clinics are tiny, yet professional and award-winning. No shutterbugs around here. With the headlines Sally and Lightning's drama is making, she's glad she had chosen where she is going to have her baby.

A tall blonde lady behind a black desk smiles as they walk in. They check in, and sit down on the couch. As Sally bends down to sit, an alarming spasm goes down her back and she forcefully shuts her mouth from groaning.

The nurse calls her in and they evaluate her. She tells them about her cramps, and they give her a pain pill made especially for those cramps. After the evaluation, blood tests, and ultrasound, they conclude that she is due in a week, not two, as she had thought. They recommend that she arrives three days before her actual scheduled day of labor, just to be safe.

After the clinic, her parents take her to the baby supply store to pick up some last minute things, and everything else she needs. _All of these baby supplies can get to be_ very _expensive altogether..._ Sally thinks to herself as her parents pay for half of the cost.

After walking in the store for a couple hours, Sally is aching all over and her cramps only worsen. The baby literally feels like a moving watermelon stuck in her stomach. The only shelter she has from the pain is to fall asleep, so she does so in the back of the car.

It seems as though she only shut her eyes for five seconds when she wakes up and notices the familiar posters on the wall of Lightning's garage. Slowly, she begins to sit up, but once again she feels an unbearable shock course through her. It's the most painful and powerful cramp yet, and she begins to worry about what's happening inside of her... Is she miscarrying, or having twins?

Her parents slowly help her into the house where she carefully showers and slowly dresses into her pajamas. The shower doesn't do any justice, she's still having terrible cramps, and bruises are starting to form on her belly from the baby's kicking.

With three Tylenol in her system, Sally nearly falls asleep, but naturally, she's still half awake. She can still distinguish the difference between dreams and real life...

Sally can sense herself laying flat on her back. She begins to feel a sinking feeling in her chest, and it grows slowly. Soon, it feels like a forced pressure, as if someone is pushing down hard on her heart. Her arms are dead at her sides, and her legs are senseless. She can make out what seems to be the shape of Lightning's face, but he has expressions of disgust and disbelief.

Sally tries to reach out for him, but he vanishes completely. She is alone yet again, but by now the feeling of loneliness is something familiar. Even with another human being growing inside of her, Sally has never felt so empty and hollow.

Startled from her half-sleep, Sally feels a warm liquid linger around her right thigh. Trying to regain her consciousness, she sits up and feels her leg, which was definitely wet. In an instant she clicks the lamp on, seeing a big puddle of what looks like water in her bed.

As she moves to get out of bed, it all clicks together. Watery liquid... Recent cramps... Spasms... Labor?

Panic hits her, but not nearly as hard as a mind blowing contraction rams her. Sally yells for her parents. This is it.


	6. Chapter 6

Birth scene up ahead. Hopefully it's not too graphic.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Sally clutches her bulging stomach instinctively. _Why now, baby? Why a week_ _early?_ Another contraction hits, and she grits her teeth in despair. How are they ever going to make it to Phoenix? Her parents burst into the room and begin packing things as if they are trained to do so.

"How are you doing, honey?" Louise asks nervously.

"Um, could be better?"

"It's alright, we're nearly packed, dad's loaded the car. We just have to get Flo."

Flo insisted a few days ago that she comes with them to help, and to be Sally's mentor. Louise hates to wake her up at this ghastly hour, but just her presence makes Sally feel relaxed.

"Everything's ready, but we've got to get jamming _now_ or else we might not make it..." Says Sally's father.

" _We'll make it,_ " Her mother says sternly, almost demandingly.

Sally's sweating bullets as they quickly put on her coat and walk her to the car. She crosses her legs in a pathetic attempt to keep the baby inside.

Mr. Carrera turns the key quickly and the Mazda's engine hums immediately. He backs out and turns towards Flo & Ramone's residence, where Flo dashes out in an instant, bag in hand. Ramone waves from the window, kind of shaking his fists in glory.

Sally has thought in the past what hell must be like; she determines that this is the closest thing on earth. Images of Lightning keep creeping inside of her head. All she wants is to see his face, and feel his skin. She tries to remember all of the pre-birth exercises she did with Lightning, and even her parents, but her mind comes up blank. Sweating heavily, she looks out the window at black blobs (bushes) speeding by. No position in the seat is comfortable as her spine feels like it's being torn apart. There is unbearable pressure on her abdomen, and she lets out a small moan. Her father looks at her from the rear view mirror.

"How are you doing?" asks Louise.

"G-good." Sally manages to squeak.

"You are so brave and strong."

"Thanks, m-mom. How much l-l-longer?"

Louise looks over at Sally's father.

"Erm, we've been on the road for an hour, so maybe another hour and a half... Mind you, I'm breaking the speed limit tremendously."

"Don't crash."

15 minutes later...

The contractions have gotten worse, and Sally can literally feel every move the baby's making. It's definitely heading out. Another minute later, she feels painful stretching in an uncomfortable part of her body, and a greater contraction. More moans escape. Everyone glues their eyes to her.

"Sally hon?"

Sally widens her eyes in pain then scrunches them up, gritting her teeth.

"It's... It's coming! Help!"

"We've still got at least another hour until we arrive..."

"No, it's coming NOW. We're not going to... to make it."

"Flo?" asks Louise.

"I. I have to start pushing, it's too much. Get it OUT!" Sally whimpers.

"Pull over!"

Mr. Carrera does so and the three dash out their doors to Sally's door.

"We don't have the supplies to birth a baby!"

"But we won't make it!"

"Do we call 911?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Sally groans loudly and they set towels down on the back seat, where she lies down on top of them.

"This is all we have. Towels, painkillers, and a first aid kit."

They give her the painkillers, but know that they won't make a difference at all. Louise shines the flashlight on Sally as she props her legs on the headrests. Sally tries to relax and drift away from the pain, away to one certain morning at the Cozy Cone...

"Get up, sleepyhead! Race time!" It was that day a few years back of the Radiator Springs Grand Prix.

Lightning stuffs himself into the covers deeper, trying to avoid her.

"Lightning McQueen, we go through this _every_ morning, you must think its attractive."

No response. By now he'd be moaning at her.

"Lightning?"

She bends down the covers to hear snoring, but-

"Raaaa!" Says Lightning as he springs up at her and nabs her with the covers, pulling her onto the bed with his arms around her.

"Oh!" She squeaks.

"Now _that's_ attractive." He says as he brings her into a kiss.

"Morning breath! _Not_ attractive."

He eyes her, searching for a flaw of hers, but finds none.

"You win." He gets out of bed and kisses her on the cheek.

Sally touches her cheek, and smiles at how warm it feels.

Sally touches her cheek in the present time with her eyes closed. It was shallow and cold. How could he be so heartless? That wasn't the Lightning Sally used to know.

"Sally baby, you're going to have to push harder, I ain't losing you!" Flo tells her sternly.

Sally cries in frustration and does so.

"Again!"

 _This thing is never going to come out, it's impossible._

 _Strength. Strength. Strength._

 _The harder you push, the faster it'll come out, the sooner it'll be over._

Her eyes roll back to her head as Sally gives one last push with all her might.

Time freezes as she feels hands lay on her shoulders. She looks behind her at her lover, perhaps this hallucination was the only thing keeping her from dying out right now.

"L-Lightning..." she groans.

Something pops out from under her, and Lightning goes away. Squeaky crying is heard somewhere.

"It's a girl!" Louise exclaims in happiness.

Sally looks down her now flat stomach at her crying mother cleaning her up, while Flo is holding something in a grey towel.

"Here comes the placenta..."

Something hot and gooey exits her as she tries to regain her senses. She feels entirely sore. Sally puts her hand on her wet forehead in amazement. _Did that just happen?_ She looks back down at Flo rubbing the small bundle.

"Let me see... Louise..." Sally squeaks feebly.

Flo looks at Sally and hands her the bundle without hesitation. Sally slowly sits up and places it in her arms. She looks down at the most beautiful little baby she's ever laid eyes on. Even though she's crying and covered in residue, her delicate face is perfectly shaped, and her pink eyelids lay softly holding thick black lashes. Her hair, a soft brown like Lightning's, is knotted up in little ringlets. Everything about her emulates Lightning. Sally's eyes tighten up then tears and sobs explode.

"Louise Paula... McQueen." Sally says.

Born: June 12, 2012 3:32AM

Birthplace: Someplace in the far outskirts of Paulden, AZ on Interstate 40

Gender: F

Weight: 7 lbs., 3 oz.


End file.
